1. Field of the Invention
One technical field of the disclosed invention relates to a method for reprocessing a semiconductor substrate. The disclosed invention also relates to a method for manufacturing a reprocessed semiconductor substrate utilizing the method for reprocessing a semiconductor substrate, and a method for manufacturing a silicon-on-insulator (SOI) substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years have been developed integrated circuits which use a silicon-on-insulator (SOI) substrate in which a thin single crystal silicon layer is formed on an insulating surface, instead of those using a bulk silicon wafer. By utilizing the characteristics of a thin single crystal silicon layer formed on an insulating surface, transistors formed in the integrated circuit can be electrically separated from each other. Further, transistors can be fully-depleted, so that a semiconductor integrated circuit with high added value such as high integration, high speed driving, and low power consumption can be realized.
As a method for manufacturing an SOI substrate, a hydrogen ion implantation separation method is known. The hydrogen ion implantation separation method is as follows: a single crystal silicon substrate (bond substrate) into which a hydrogen ion is implanted is bonded to another substrate (base substrate) with an insulating layer interposed therebetween, and the single crystal silicon substrate (bond substrate) is separated at an ion implantation region by a thermal treatment, so that a single crystal silicon layer is obtained. By using the hydrogen ion implantation separation method, an SOI substrate which has a single crystal silicon layer on an insulating substrate such as a glass substrate can be manufactured (for example, see Patent Document 1).